My Statue
by DarkYaoi
Summary: Sasori recieves a statue of a pretty woman with long hair from Konan for his birthday. What is this statue's story and how did it become one? Yaoi warning.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters from naruto nor do I make a profit from this.

This is the prologue and I hope you like it!

* * *

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sasori, happy birthday to you!"

"You guys are all idiot." Sasori scowled at his friends who had just ambushed him while he was reading a book on puppets in his living room.

"Open Tobi's present first!" Tobi jumped up and down excitedly and shoved a small orange and black swirl wrapped present in the face of Sasori.

Sasori quickly tore off the wrapping paper to find a mask a lot like Tobi's but in red instead of orange.

"Thanks." He grunted unhappily. He had never like birthdays much.

Numerous presents were shoved in his face throughout the next half hour. Zetzu gave him a small Venus flytrap, Kisame gave him a cook book on fish, Itachi shrugged and gave him some wood polish for his puppets. Kakuzu handed him a small keychain (obviously very cheap because hen Sasori picked it up, it fell off its chain), and Hidan smiled and handed him a large knife (only Jashin knows for what). Pein was the only one (besides Itachi) to give him something practical, the limited edition of Advanced Puppet Making, from weapons to hair styles, it had everything but it was so hard to find now that puppet making was somewhat out of style. Who Pein had to kill to get it, Sasori had no clue.

"Mine's in the backyard!" Konan grabbed Sasori's sleeve and dragged him out the back door.

A large box sat in the middle of the yard. "I know you like art and you're always saying how art is eternal so I got you…" She pulled the box open. "A statue!"

"Umm." Sasori looked at it. It was a woman with part of her long hair up in a high ponytail. Her clothes looked like a crop top with fishnet across the stomach and long pants; she also wore simple sandals and a look of fear on her face. She was obviously very pretty. It was a pearly white in colour and almost seemed to shine.

"You never get out and meet new people so I thought the statue could keep you and you're puppets company!" Konan laughed happily.

Sasori looked at it and mumbled a thank you.

"What the fuck are we still fucking doing out here! I want some fucking chocolate fucking cake!" Hidan yelled and glared at Konan who was in charge of the whole party thing.

"Shut up Hidan." Kakuza smacked him in the back of the head.

"You fucking shut up!" Hidan was about to punch Kakuzu in the face when Konan grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back inside the house and the dragged him back outside with a chocolate cake in the other hand. Hidan wasn't very happy that he was carrying the plates, forks and knife.

Konan placed the cake down on the table in the back yard and everyone sat on the patio chairs.

"Here Sasori. It's you're birthday, you cut the cake." She handed him the knife.

"Thanks. I guess." He cut the cake into a dozen pieces and everyone sat there enjoying the chocolaty goodness.

"What the fuck is this?" Hidan held up a wooden arm that he had just sat on.

"It's an arm stupid." Kakuzu stated and then took another bite of cake.

"I fucking know that! Why the fuck was it on the fucking chair!"

"Because earlier I was working on a puppet outside and I probably dropped it." Sasori rolled his eyes at the fuming Hidan who promptly threw the wooden arm across the yard.

After the cake, it was quite boring.

"Okay… I should probably get going." Konan said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Same here." Kisame got up and dragged Itachi along.

"Yep." Pein walked calmly away from the rest of them.

"Bye fuckers!" Hidan said as he was grabbed by the arm by Kakuzu and towed away.

"Bye." Sasori waved and waited for all of them to disappear before going back to the statue. What was he supposed to do with this big hunk of clay? Where would he put it? There is no way it was staying in the middle of the yard.

He sighed and went back inside his house just as it started to rain lightly. He looked out the dining room window at the statue and where the rain hit it, it turned grey in colour. Water dripped down her frozen face and it was almost as if, the statue was crying.

* * *

Please review if you think this is worth continuing!


	2. Kaboom!

Okay. The first chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sasori awoke the next morning to a very cloudy, very wet, and very dreary day. To make matters worse, his coffee pot broke and the power was out.

He was feeling quite irritated when he stepped into his workshop in the attic. Puppet parts were neatly organized and Sasori was glad he had brought everything in yesterday before the rain.

He'd dreamt of the statue last night. Konan was dancing with it and Hidan was throwing puppet arms at them. It was somewhat scary that something like that was actually likely to happen with the kind of personalities his friends had.

He shook his head and set to work on the puppet in front of him. Sasori would love to become like his puppets but it wasn't possible so he pushed the thought from his mind. He didn't like to ponder on things and he hated waiting. The only thing he would wait for patiently was for the paint or glue to dry on his puppets.

The rain was noisy and seemed to echo in the attic which annoyed Sasori to great lengths. His head was pounding and he needed to relax. He hadn't had his coffee, he could barely see in the dimly lit attic, and his head hurt. Today was not going to be a good day.

He slammed his tools down and walked grumpily down the ladder and grabbed his cigarettes and lighter. He _needed _a smoke right now.

Slamming the door while headed out into the back yard he lit his cigarette and started to smoke. He glared at the greyish statue that was completely random on his neatly mowed lawn.

He decided to move it into the shed before the rain got worse. The cardboard was still on the lawn underneath the statue and was a wet and nasty mess.

_"Stupid fucking statue. Stupid fucking rain. Stupid fucking cardboard." _Sasori mentally cursed.

He was about to bend over and tilt the statue to pull the cardboard out from underneath when he dropped his lit cigarette fell on the base of the statue.

Sasori was blown back by an immense amount of heat. He hit his back against the side of the house and it knocked the wind out of him. He gasped for air and tried to see what had happened but all he saw was large black dots in front of his face from the impact.

He sat there and caught his breath and waited for the dots to disappear before standing up. He looked over to where the statue had been.

There was no longer a statue there. There were shards of clay all around the yard (huge mess to clean up afterwards) and a woman with long hair in a much messed up ponytail containing shards of clay. The woman was on her hands and knees with her head hung down and gasping for air.

Sasori was very surprised to say the least. The statue exploded and there was a woman in its place.

_"What the hell?" _

Sasori walked cautiously towards her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked up at him with startling blue eyes. Fear played across her face and she blinked a few times.

"Umm, are you okay?" Sasori had no idea what to say other than that. What should you say when you're statue comes to life?

"Fine," She stood up on wobbly legs and Sasori placed his hand on her shoulder to steady her.

Sasori had no idea what to say to this beauty. He had never felt attracted to anyone before and this was all new to him. This woman was stirring thing up in him that he had never felt before and he didn't even know her!

"Water." She coughed.

"Right." He helped her into his house and sat her at the dining table and fetched a glass of water. She took it and downed it quickly.

"Thanks! I'm Deidara, un!" She looked at him with a fake smile.

"I'm Sasori Akasuna."

"Sorry about that." She rubbed the back of her head, pulled a piece of clay out of her hair and placed it beside the glass on the table. "Exploding and all that, un. You know?" She forced a laugh. It was very awkward at the moment.

"Why were you a statue?" He wanted to know how it happened and how Konan had come across it. It was pure human nature to be curious.

"Long story. I don't feel like telling a stranger I just met, un."

"Right. Where do you live then? I can drop you off…"

"No, un!" She looked afraid. "I mean… uh. No thanks. I'll walk. Umm…"

"You don't have a place do you?" Sasori nodded.

"That's not it… no. not at all, un."

"You can stay in the spare bedroom until you can support yourself."

"Really, un?" Her eyes shone with gratitude. Did she have speech impediment.

Sasori nodded and she jumped up and glomped him.

"Thank you, un!"

"You have a last name?" Sasori asked her.

"Iwa, un!" The name sounded familiar.

"Alright then Miss Iwa, your room is…"

**Whack!**

"Who you calling a girl, un!" Deidara just punched Sasori in the jaw. Sasori looked up at her stunned.

"umm, you?"

"I'm a guy, un!" Deidara yelled at the Sasori on the floor and pouted. She's a he?

"Sorry, for thinking the cross dresser named Deidara was a girl." Sasori glared at him.

"I am not a cross dresser, un!"

"Whatever. I'll show you your room." Sasori picked himself up and dusted himself off. He started up the stairs and Deidara followed.

"Nice house, un" Deidara mumbled.

"Thank you." Sasori paused in front of the spare bedroom. "This is your room. Bathroom's just beside it farther down the hall."

Deidara nodded and went inside the bedroom. It had light blue walls and a dark blue bedspread. A desk in the corner and a dresser beside the desk. It was a fair sized room.

Sasori checked his watch. It was just passed lunch.

"If your hungry come downstairs."

"Hn." Deidara didn't even look at him. He was too engrossed in the small toy puppets that a child would play with on the dresser.

Sasori was annoyed at the brat. Brat. The nickname fit him perfectly. A nuisance, annoyance, whatever you called him, he would always be "brat".

He vaguely wondered what the brat likes to eat but it soon slipped his mind as he made fried eggs and bacon. It was never to late in the day for bacon and eggs.

He ate the food contently and it must've been the scent of the food that caused the brat to come down. Sasori pulled out another plate and they ate in silence.

"Thanks again, un." Deidara looked up at him. "For letting me stay." Sasori gave a weak smile and finished eating.

"Why don't you go get a haircut tomorrow? I'll pay." Sasori offered.

"Why would I need a hair cut, un?" Deidara looked puzzled.

"You look like a woman." Sasori said and picked up their dishes.

"I do not, un!" Deidara fumed.

"Hn," Sasori put the dishes in the sink and pulled the rest of his chocolate birthday cake out of the fridge.

"Here." He handed the brat a plate with a slice of cake.

Deidara blinked and took the cake.

"This is good, un!" Deidara said with his mouthful.

Sasori smiled. At least one of them liked cake.

* * *

Please review! I love reviews! What should happen next?


	3. Blond Hair

Yay! Another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"You idiot!" Sasori spun around away from his work bench and yelled at the brat who was currently beneath a pile of spare puppet parts. "What were thinking!"

"Imf hepginf chur." Deidara spoke incomprehensible words.

"What?" Sasori asked annoyed at he pulled away puppet parts to reveal a messy haired Deidara who had apparently left his hair down.

"I'm helping you… er. I was going to try at least, un" He pouted at stuck his tongue out childishly at Sasori.

"Don't ever come up here. Didn't I tell you that last week when this happened?" It was true. Deidara had come up just two days after Sasori let him stay and knocked over the puppet parts. To say the least, Sasori was not pleased.

"I thought I might be able to do something! You never let me do anything." Deidara snapped back at him.

"That's because if I let you do things, you ruin them! Like my puppets! Now I have to spend another hour or more just sorting it all over again!" Sasori whacked him in the head. He didn't hold back now that he knew Deidara wasn't a girl… Even though he still had his doubts about his gender.

"Hey, un! That hurt!" Deidara made a swipe for Sasori but he moved away and Deidara only succeeded in burying himself in puppet parts again.

Sasori allowed a small smile to grace his lips before helping Deidara once more.

"Brat." Sasori sighed and reached his hand out so Deidara could take it. Deidara smacked it away and stood up.

He glared at Sasori and stormed out of the room.

_"What did I do?" _Sasori pondered for the next two hours over what he might have done to cause Deidara to get so mad. "_He or should I say "she" was probably PMSing or something." _

Change P.O.V.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Deidara punched his pillow and lay on his bed on his stomach. "He didn't have to be so rude. I just wanted to help." Deidara glared at the wall. He wanted his clay from back home but he didn't get it or dare make any. Dana would get upset if he started making exploding clay.

Deidara had started calling Sasori, "Danna" around the same time he had knocked over puppet parts for the first time. Sasori had only smirked and called him brat again. He seemed to enjoy the fact that Deidara was calling him "master". Deidara also didn't dare tell him why he was locked in clay. Sasori would surely kick him out. He didn't want to go through that just after he was accepted.

_Fucking danna. Thinks he's better than me. Him and his fucking non artistic point of view. True art was fleeting not eternal. Nothing is eternal. Everything must end no matter how beautiful it was, no matter how happy it makes you, no matter how special it makes you feel, no matter how wanted it makes you feel. It must always end. _His train of thought strayed away.

All this thinking was making Deidara sad. It didn't make a difference what he thought about or what had happened in the past. All that mattered was keeping his place to stay and befriending his danna.

Deidara just wanted to sleep now. He shut his eyes and relaxed. He was asleep within minutes.

Change P.O.V. (back to Sasori!)

The brat was always in his way. He might have only been here for a short amount of time but he soon wedged his way in-between his nerves and life. Almost everything the brat did caused him to become hot and angry. Most of the time he just wanted to punch his lights out but he never did. Something held him back almost like an invisible tug against chest, like a puppet string.

Sasori was now in the midst of cleaning up the puppet parts and grumbling to himself about the brat.

"…always getting under my skin. He's always there taking up my space. Always saying 'un' at the end of everything." Although Sasori had to admit just to himself that it was nice having some company since he was usually alone and antisocial. He barely ever talked with his friends. Deidara seemed to make life interesting. It wasn't just his 'normal' routine of waking up, grabbing coffee, shower, more coffee, puppets, eat, and then sleep once again. He used to do that all the time but now that Deidara was here Sasori was making three meals a day and being interrupted was a common thing.

Deidara was important to Sasori no matter how he looked at it. He should probably apologize to him. He had been _slightly _rude to him. They were only puppets while Deidara was a human being.

Sasori picked up a stray arm and sighed. Why did he ever think his puppets were more important that this beautiful man. Or maybe he was a woman… who knows.

He chucked the arm back in it's place and left the rest of the parts on the ground. He closed up the drawers and headed down the stairs. Looking down the hall and listening for any sound, he could hear or see Deidara anywhere. He checked all downstairs and finally Deidara's bedroom. Deidara was sleeping on his stomach and the hair tie holding his hair up was falling out.

Sasori couldn't help but stare. He stood at the side of the bed looking at his sleeping face. So relaxed and innocent. He looked so much younger than usual. No wonder he had originally thought he was a woman, he was beautiful.

Sasori reached forward and ran his fingers through his long blond hair pulling the hair tie out and it fell to the floor. Sasori was engrossed by him. He wanted so much to lean down touch his cheek and…

Deidara shifted in his sleep waking Sasori from trance. Sasori backed up and walked out the door. He closed it behind him and smiled. He was digging his own grave by getting emotionally attached.

He went back down the stairs and poured himself a cup of vodka. Might not be the best taste but it was strong enough. He could hold alcohol well.

He ended up finishing the cup and starting another, and another, and another…

* * *

Sasori's all messed up and Deidara's just too cute! Sasori probably would have molested him in his sleep had Deidara not moved -_-. Don't hurt me T_T


	4. My Drunken Danna

Thanks for reading this far! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Deidara woke up and rubbed his forehead. He had the strangest dream.

**His danna had been fixing a puppet and Deidara had walked in and knocked over puppet parts again. His danna didn't get mad at first, he just continued working but then he'd came gone over to Deidara and knelt beside him. **

**"You're my finest art." He'd whispered and Deidara looked at himself in a mirror (conveniently placed mirror!) and to his horror he was a puppet. He was about to scream and then his danna kissed him. He'd woken up after that.**

It had been a pretty short dream but it had scared Deidara quite a bit. He couldn't start feeling for Sasori. It just wouldn't turn out well. It hadn't the first time and it wouldn't with Sasori. Deidara had finally been accepted and had friends. He couldn't risk that again.

_"I should probably apologize to him for knocking over his stuff." _Deidara wrinkled his nose at that. He shouldn't be the one apologizing. Sasori was the one who'd been rude and decided Deidara was a brat…

He slipped out of the bed and stretched. His back cracked and he groaned.

"I'm turning into an old man, un." He shook his head and smiled.

He walked sluggishly down the hallway and down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Danna!" He yelled and stared at Sasori who was almost falling off his chair and continuing to drink.

"Brat! What!" Sasori yelled right back and hiccupped.

"What are you doing, un?" He rushed forward and grabbed the bottle and glass from him.

"Hey, I was drinking that!" Sasori slurred and attempted to stand up and grab them back but he had to lean against the table for support. The room was spinning.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed, un." Deidara placed the bottle and glass on the other side of the table and grabbed the older and larger man by the waist and started to drag him through the house and up the stairs.

"Let go… of me, brat!" Sasori started to squirm and tried to push Deidara away when they had only reached the fourth step.

"Stop danna! You're going to fall, un."

"Ahh." Sasori continued to try and pull away. Deidara kept his grip on Sasori but in the end they both tumbled to the floor.

"Ow, un." Deidara hit the back of his head. He attempted to sit up and only came face to face with Sasori who had fallen over him and was now crouched with his arms on either side of his head. They both blinked a few times. "Umm…"

"You're very beautiful Deidara." Sasori tucked a strand of blond hair behind Deidara's ear and rested his hand on his cheek. Deidara was slightly shucked that Sasori had called him by his name and not as "brat".

Deidara's eyes went wide and Sasori kissed him deeply forcing his tongue inside the other's mouth.

"No!" Deidara pushed him away, got up and ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

_"Not again! Please not again!" _Deidara curled up on his bed and cried his heart out. He didn't want to be hurt again. His heart wouldn't be able to take it again.

Sasori stumbled around and attempted to climb the stairs. Why had the brat run away from him? It was only a kiss!

"Brat." Sasori slurred and pulled himself up a few steps. His legs didn't seem to want to cooperate but he managed to get up the stairs. By the end of that, walking seemed extremely easy for Mr. Drunk.

He grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open.

"Deidara?" He questioned the lump under the blankets on the bed.

"Go away, un." A muffled voice came from the lump.

Sasori sat on the bed and pulled the blanket away to reveal the tear stained face of Deidara.

"Deidara." Sasori pulled him up and hugged him. "Don't cry." (we all know Sasori's going to deny this happening).

Deidara couldn't help but feel comforted in his danna's arms. He relaxed and leaned against his broad chest. Sasori petted Deidara's head and kissed his forehead.

"Why did you run away." Sasori's excitement had worn off and was relatively calm and oddly loving. Deidara's heart was beating faster than usual. "Won't you answer me?" Sasori asked concerned.

"I was… um, just shocked. I guess, un" Deidara was suddenly pulled into Sasori's lap. "Eh! Danna!"

"Let me hold you." Sasori whispered into Deidara's hair. He inhaled Deidara's scent. He would never know why Deidara like to use pomegranate scented soap that women used but it suited him. It was sweet.

Deidara grabbed onto Sasori's shirt and closed his eyes. He was comfortable wrapped in Sasori's heat even if it was only because he was drunk. That really hit Deidara hard. Sasori really didn't think this way. It was only the alcohol talking but Deidara allowed himself to feel loved for the time being even though it'll probably hurt later. Sasori could never love someone like him. Deidara didn't think someone with such different view on something as important as art could ever come to love him. It just wasn't possible.

He could wish the past would disappear for his whole life and it would never change. Maybe if it hadn't have happened then there might be the chance for love but…

Deidara actually ended up falling asleep and Sasori laid him down on the bed again.

He was about to leave but decided against it. He went and joined Deidara in the bed and held him again. It just felt so right.

* * *

Please review! What should happen next? Review!


	5. Who's a Whore?

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Deidara woke up surrounded by warmth. He wondered if Sasori had turned up the heat. He attempted to move but was pinned to the bed.

He opened one eye and almost screamed. Sasori's sleeping face was right in front of his. The moonlight from the small window illuminated him making him look like some sort of angel. He took note of Sasori's arms that held him against his chest. He wasn't complaining but Sasori would most likely be pissed when he woke up.

_"So warm!" _Deidara snuggled against him and enjoyed the moment. He had all but forgot what had happened only hours ago.

It was all fine until Sasori started to wake up. He felt the warmth against him freaked out. He shoved Deidara away but Deidara clung to him causing them both to fall out of the bed.

Sasori blinked a few times and tried to think clearly through the headache that presented itself. He looked at blond on top of him who was mumbling something and who made no attempt to get off of him.

He tried to remember what had happened after he drank and why he was in the same bed as the brat.

_"I can't have slept with him, our clothes are still on."_ He tried not the dwell on what he might have said or done. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Get off me brat."

"Uh…" Deidara lifted his head lazily before letting it drop back down. "Too tired." He mumbled.

"Brat." He shoved him off and stomped into the bathroom for some Tylenol. The brat was better off asleep anyways. His head would appreciate the silence.

"Danna?" Deidara poked his head into the bathroom. "Headache? You drank a lot, un."

"Hn." He looked at him and noticed his hair was no longer in it's usual hair tie and it looked like it was really tangled.

Deidara walked in and opened the drawer that he had dubbed his own and pulled out a hairbrush and hair tie.

He attempted to brush his long hair but soon gave up in frustration. Sasori just watched in amusement as Deidara started spouting off nonsense and yelling at his hairbrush.

He was just about to throw his hairbrush out the small window when Sasori offered to help. The whole situation might have been hilarious and the Tylenol was starting to work but Deidara's yelling was causing his head to throb.

"Thanks." Deidara said and sat on the toilet so his Danna could brush his hair easier.

"You needed to shut up." Sasori said and jerked the hairbrush through his hair.

Deidara nearly purred at the enjoyable feeling of someone brushing his hair. His eyes closed in relaxation. _"It would be nice if things were always like this. If I could stay with Danna forever…" _

Sasori noticed how relaxed he was and lightly smiled. It was nice to see the brat calm. _"almost cute." _He thought and nearly laughed at the feeling of bubbles in his chest. _"Makes me wonder where he came from and why he was a statue. I should probably take him shopping soon so he can pick out what kind of soaps he wants… I got yelled at when I told him to use the soap bar… and conditioner would help with all the knots in his hair." _

He continued to brush his hair until he could easily run the brush through without catching any knots.

"Thanks Danna, un!" Deidara smiled widely and pulled his hair up. Sasori almost felt sorry to see the long beautiful hair go up into the hair tie.

"…Shopping." Sasori mumbled out.

"What?" Deidara looked at him in confusion.

"We're going shopping." Sasori stated and started to walk away. "You need some things, right?"

"Yes, un!" Deidara bound after him.

The pair climbed into the car and Sasori quickly drove to the mall.

"What first, un?" Deidara asked as they made their way towards the mall entrance.

"You needed smelly stuff right?" Sasori asked.

"Smelly stuff?" Deidara glared at him. "If you're talking about perfume, un…"

"Shampoo and other forms of goo." Sasori said and Deidara rolled his eyes before taking off somewhere.

Sasori followed. _"He knows his way around…" _He thought suspiciously as Deidara entered a soap shop and started sniffing the soaps.

Sasori refused to enter the sweet smelling shop until Deidara had settled on mango smelling soaps and Sasori was forced to go into the hellhole and pay. Deidara seemed overcome with joy and was nearly dancing.

Deidara dragged him to numerous clothing stores (he couldn't keep borrowing Sasori's clothes).

"Deidara?" A voice as slippery as a snake asked.

"Wha!" Deidara whirled around and tripped over a stray shirt.

"Seems you've found another to share your bed with." The man with long black hair said motioning to Sasori.

Deidara whimpered and attempted to hide behind Sasori.

"Who're you?" Sasori demanded suspiciously.

"No one suspicious I assure you. That whore right there used to share my bed as well." He reached his hand forward. "I am Orochimaru."

Sasori took his hand and shook it. "I'm Sasori."

"Danna let's go." Deidara had picked himself off the floor.

"Are you afraid he'll find out about how you slept with anyone and everyone?" Orochimaru asked with fake emotion.

"I did not!" Deidara said defensively.

"Should I call your father and ask him? I'm sure he'd _love _to know about how you're with _another _man…"

"It was nice meeting you but we should be going." Sasori took Deidara's hand and dragged him out of the store.

* * *

Yay! Creepy Orochimaru has entered the scene! What did you think? Comments? Suggestions? What should happen next? Review any thoughts you have!


	6. Truth

"What was that about?" Sasori demanded after dragging Deidara back to the house.

"Umm... hehe funny story there, un" Deidara laughed nervously and started to inch towards the bathroom door.

"Brat!" He grabbed Deidara's arm and glared straight at him. "Who was he? And I thought you didn't have any place to go. It sounded like you have family left."

Deidara shrugged his shoulders and pulled his arm out of his grip. "I don't know."

Sasori sighed and rubbed his nose irritated. "Do you really think I care if you slept with numerous other men?" He felt a pang of hurt as he said those words. The brat meant more to him than he let on.

"I didn't sleep with 'numerous other men'! I'm not some five dollar slut!" Deidara yelled back at him. Tears began to prick his eyes as he realised that his Danna was probably going to kick him to the curb soon.

"Who. Was. He." Sasori asked again, slowly becoming more and more upset. _'What was their relation? Were they once together? Does Deidara still love him?'_

"Just some guy! A family friend!" He spat. "What's it to you, un? Why should you care?" He bit his lip and rubbed his eyes roughly.

"I want to know what kind of person is living in my home." Sasori spoke softer now, noticing how Deidara was being effected.

"I'm not some slut, un." He shook his head and turned away, tears slowly starting to fall.

"I believe you. I just want to know Dei." Sasori placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Deidara's shut his eyes tight. He really wanted to tell his Danna everything but what would he think of him afterwards?

Sure they'd kissed before but that was only because Sasori was drunk. That wasn't what Sasori really felt for him.

"I... He was... is... my ex." Deidara began slowly. His voice cracked and Sasori remained silent. "I thought he really loved me, un... but... my father found out." He sniffed and took a quick glance at Sasori who stood behind him, now playing with his hair. "Orochimaru... said that I was the one who came on to him... and that he didn't want to hurt me. He is of high class. A very rich powerful family. Very influential. So of course my father believed him and not me, un." He hung his head low and paused waiting for his reaction.

Sasori scoffed. "Must not have been a very good father then anyways." He touched Deidara's neck, prompting his to continue. "What about, ah, the statue part. How did that happen?"

"My family runs a sculpting business. So it wasn't hard for my father to get the clay to put me in. Orochimaru helped... His family knows how to slow a body's functions until it seems like you're dead... for a very long time. Then I guess they sold me, un..." He gave a small laugh. "And now here I am."

At that Sasori picked Deidara up and threw him over his shoulder. "I'm glad they did." He mumbled.

"What?" Deidara blushed and squirmed.

"Shut up brat." Sasori smiled and took him up to the attic.

He set him down on the floor gently and pulled out his supplies and half made puppet.

"Do you want to help?" Sasori asked and watched as Deidara's face lit up. He scrambled to sand up and quickly stood by Sasori's side and listened to him explain how to do things.

* * *

**I know it's been so long since I last updated and this chapter is so very short! I'm sorry! I've pretty much lost my passion for writing and everything else. I hope this chapter is alright and that you'll review some suggestions!**


End file.
